Let's Go Sunnin'
by Ayesleigh
Summary: I don't have a lot going for me right now. I was kicked out of the only home I've ever known, everyone in the Capitol Wasteland seems to want me dead, Dad is nowhere to be found, and the worst thing of all is this giant satellite dish hanging off my back like that drunk friend you can't get rid of. Just another glorious day in the life of Sunny the Lone Wanderer.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Go Sunnin'

Chapter One

Sunny

There comes a point in life when one begins to realize how sucky life is. When they become unhappy with all the choices they'd made in the past. A mid life crisis, I believe it's called. I was going through a mid life crisis. I guess you could say it stemmed from work-related stress. You could also say it was due to super-mutants-won't-stop-trying-to-kill-me stress.

It wasn't their fault, really. They were just doing what they do best: shoot everything that wasn't big, green, and ugly. Unfortunately for me I was small, pale, and about a million on a scale of ten compared to a super mutant.

It also didn't help that I had a gigantic "shoot me, please" sign strapped to my back, but I just liked to call him Bob.

Three Dog had sent me to pick up Bob from the Museum of Technology since mutants had shot the last satellite dish to hell. I guess super mutants were attracted to large round objects. As luck would have it, there was a small army of them between me and where Bob needed to be.

It hadn't been easy getting to the museum in the first place, and don't get me started on how many mutants had been _inside_. Just a little farther and I'd be safe.

I inhaled deeply. "You can do this, Sunny," I told myself.

Adjusting the straps keeping Bob securely on my back, I took one last look across Downtown DC to make sure the coast was clear. With slow and uneasy steps I began making my way to the Washington Monument.

I kept close to the walls of destroyed buildings avoiding the trenches smack dab in the middle of it all. Every now and then I'd see a mutant or two come up from the trenches and stop. I stopped completely, even held my breath, as they looked around the ruins. Once they disappeared back into the trenches I continued trudging toward the monument.

I was so nervous my hands were shaking. My stomach felt like it was going to jump out of my throat, and my heart pounded furiously in my ears. Which is probably why I didn't hear him approach.

"FOUND YOU!"

I'd had just enough time to jump out of the way as a sledge hammer came crashing into the wall where my head would have been. Loose brick crumbled to the ground. This caught the attention of two more mutants, and bullets started raining in.

I ran just as another swing from the hammer hit the ground where I'd been standing. I needed to find cover. There was a small alley ahead, but I couldn't make it there with the dish. There was no time to think, and _no way_ was I dropping my golden ticket to finding Dad in the middle of a mutant horde.

I tried staying as low to the ground as possible, which wasn't easy with Bob. I wasn't fast enough, though.

A sharp intense pain shot up from my leg. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground scraping my hands and knees. I tried getting up to run again, but the pain in my leg stopped me. Looking down I could see blood running down my pants. I cursed.

Biting my lip in frustration I saw the three mutants approaching slowly. I flinched as each shot they fired grew closer and closer. There was nothing left for me to do but make my stand, so to speak.

I hissed in pain as I picked myself up off the ground. There was no way I would be steady enough to stand, so I kneeled. Pulling out my sawed off shotgun I took aim, and fired.

The mutant to my left shouted in pain clutching his chest. Not dead, but he would be soon enough. As he fell to the ground I took aim a second time. This time my gaze fell upon a nasty looking mutant. He chuckled raising his rifle. I pulled the trigger and watched as his head exploded into hundreds of pieces. My stomach turned as chunks of mutant landed on my face.

There was just one left. Just me and the sledge hammer. The mutant charged me as I raised my gun. My eyes widened in fear just as I realized I needed to reload. With a shaky hand I reached into my pocket as quickly as I could manage trying to pull out at least one of the shells I kept there. I fumbled with them and they spilled out onto the ground rolling away. I caught one just before it rolled out of reach.

I cried out in pain as a heavy booted foot crushed my outstretched hand. I looked up as he raised his hammer above his head.

"TIME TO DIE!" He shouted as he brought down the hammer.

Panicked, I pulled out my knife sinking it deep into his leg. He let out a roar of pain and anger and the pressure on my hand was removed. Unfortunately, I hadn't been fast enough to avoid the hammer.

My vision blackened as the sledge hammer made contact with my skull. I could have sworn I heard something crack. Tears sprung to my eyes as my vision returned. I tried pulling out my knife, but it was really stuck in there. Well, shit.

I looked up in horror as he raised his weapon for the last time. My vision blurred, and I knew I couldn't take another hit.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. With my heart pounding in my ears, and my consciousness fading I thought I'd imagined it.

"Click-Click BOOM!"

Blood splattered onto my face again as hot and wet as before, but it didn't bother me. Must have been the blow to the head. There was a huge gaping hole in the mutant as he fell from view.

I fell forward onto my stomach too tired, too injured, and too goddamned confused to make sense of it all.

Just before losing consciousness I saw a pair of boots approach. One of them stretched out nudging my shoulder.

"God damn it, Bob," I breathed as everything faded into darkness.

And that's how I died… Nah. I'm just shitting you. That's not even the half of it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sunny

I woke up only faintly aware of people moving around me, and was then suddenly aware of the incessant pounding in my head. It felt like my skull was going to _explode_.

Pain was good, I guess. Meant I was alive. That was a good thing… I guess. That kind of pain really warps the mind into wishing you were dead.

And then I smelled it. Mold. Mold? Just where the hell was I?

With great effort I opened my eyes.

For the brief few seconds they were open I was blinded. I groaned slamming them shut again.

"Doctor Barrows," a high pitched voice said excitedly. "Doctor, I think she's awake."

Footsteps stomped over to where I laid. A rough hand checked my pulse, "Hey, Kid?" Dr. Barrows, I assumed.

"I'm not a kid," I croaked.

"Well, how about telling me your name, then?"

"Sunny," I said, though my voice was barely a whisper. "My name is Sunny."

"Well, Sunny, looks like you got into a whole mess of trouble."

I chuckled. Or tried to. It turned into a fit of hacking and coughing. It didn't stop until someone put a cup of water in my hand, and I took a sip. I took about a million more sips after that until the cup was empty.

After regaining the ability to breathe I asked, "Just how much trouble?"

"Try opening your eyes, and then we'll talk."

I groaned, "I don't want to." _God_ I even sounded like a kid. It was amazing how when I didn't feel well I turned into a five year old. In defiance of myself I slowly opened my eyes.

Once again the light sent my head spinning, but eventually faded. I realized that the room I was in was actually very dimly lit. Two faces came into focus looking down at me. One of them was male, Dr. Barrows, and another female. Both were ghouls which was more than a little surprising.

Where the hell was I?

Dr. Barrows came closer shining a small light into my left eye.

"Good morning, Sunny," he said shining the light into my other eye. Once he was done blinding me he began scribbled notes onto a clipboard.

"Morning," I grumbled. "What day is it?"

"Thursday, I believe. You've been asleep for three days."

My eyes widened, "_Three days_?" I couldn't believe it. I'd hoped to catch up to Dad within _two_. My heart sank into my stomach as I realized I'd missed my chance.

"Don't worry, Kid. Nurse Graves has been taking care of you. You'll be fine." Dr. Barrows indicated to the woman standing to my right.

"How are you feeling?" Nurse Graves asked.

I stared at the ceiling in frustration, "Like shit."

"Well, that is to be expected," Dr. Barrows said matter-of-factly.

I looked at them both, "I do have one question."

"Go ahead, Kid."

I tried thinking of a way to ask without sounding like I had just crawled out of a vault, "Where… am I?"

Nurse Graves smiled, "You're in Underworld. It's a city where people like us can live without worrying about… Well, you know. More specifically, though, you're in the Chop Shop." She smiled with pride as she said the name.

I'd heard about Underworld from Gob back when I'd first left the vault. He'd said his mother, Carol, lived there. I hadn't had much experience with ghouls. Well, at least not ones who didn't want to kill me. They were usually weary of… strangers. With good reason. I thought it odd that an entire city of them would help me.

I looked at Dr. Barrows, "So… what's the damage, Doc?"

They both seemed to relax when I showed no signs of shooting up the place. Dr. Barrows looked down at his clipboard.

"You want the long or short version?"

I smirked, "Short."

He nodded and began reading off the list, "Well, you came in with numerous scrapes and bruises, both of which are mostly healed now. You had a few broken bones in your left hand that have begun to heal nicely. You should have full use of it once it's fully healed. You had a pretty nasty bullet wound in your thigh. You'll need to stay off that for a while." He paused for a breath. "The worst of it was the skull fracture, and, from what I understand, you were pretty lucky to get out like you did."

"Yeah. I feel like a million caps," I mumbled.

"Hey, at least you're alive, kid."

I _hated_ when people called me that. It was something in the way they said it. Like I couldn't handle myself out in the wastes.

Suppose they were right considering recent events.

"What in the world were you doing out there, anyway?" Dr. Barrows said pulling me from my thoughts. "Didn't anyone tell you it's a warzone out there?"

"I was on a job…" my thoughts wandered again, but this time I felt like I was missing something. And then suddenly I remembered. I jolted up from the bed franticly searching for the satellite dish.

The pain in my head was tremendous as spots began to black out my vision.

Nurse Graves, whom had been close by, reached out to steady me.

"I need to find that dish," I said through gritted teeth.

"The one you came in with?" She asked sounding worried.

"Charon left it along with your pack. They're over there." Dr. Barrows said.

I blinked until the spots had dissipated and looked in the direction he was pointing. Sure enough leaning against the wall was Bob along with my pack.

I let out a sigh of relief as Nurse Graves lead me back to the bed. I sat down covering my bare legs with the blankets, "So… is Charon the one who brought me here?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Dr. Barrows asked.

I shook my head slowly to not jostle my brain, "It's not like I have a lot of friends out here. I can't imagine why a stranger would save my life."

Neither seemed convinced, "Ever heard of Ahzrukhal?"

I sat there bewildered, "Is that… some type of mold?"

A low raspy chuckle caught the three of us off guard. We looked over to the other side of the clinic where two figures stood.

It was easy to tell them apart since there was such a height difference. The man in the back was _HUGE_. Not only was he tall, and he was _tall_, but even in the dim light I could see how muscular he was. He looked like a mercenary, but something in the way he stood made me think there was… something else.

In front of Gigantor was someone I could only describe as an eight year old. Eight year olds didn't have his eyes, though. Or the creepy laugh.

"Mold." Said the toddler. "That's one I've never heard before." He took a wheezy breath in, "That's a good one. Don't you think, Charon?"

I looked back to the giant. _That_ was Charon? My knight in leather armor? No wonder he could carry me, my stuff, and Bob to Underworld. He probably didn't even need to use both arms.

Charon grumbled something I couldn't quite understand in response.

"So, you're the smoothskin I've heard so much about," he wheezed forcing my gaze back upon him. "I am Ahzrukhal." He gave a small bow while eyeing me up and down, "You sure don't look like much, do you?"

I smirked, "Well, I couldn't say what you look like. It's not for a child's ears."

Ahzrukhal's eyes widened as he straightened up.

I could hear Dr. Barrows chuckle quietly behind me while Nurse Graves coughed in an attempt to cover up her laughter.

"Charming," Ahzrukhal said not the least bit amused.

"Why are you here, Ahzrukhal?" Dr. Barrows asked.

"Why? To come check up on our guest! Make sure she's being taken care of," he answered after regaining his composure.

The words might have sounded innocent, but every instinct told me this guy was dangerous.

He gave me a smile I assumed was supposed to look reassuring, "I also wanted to see if there was anything she needed."

"I can assure you—"

"Is there anything you need, miss…?"

I offered my most winning smile, but not my name. "No, thank you. I'm actually being very well taken care of."

Ahzrukhal tried to hide the irritation on his features, but I could see it in his eyes. "At least allow me to pay for your stay here."

"That won't be necessary," I said sweetly. "I really appreciate the offer, but I can handle it."

Ahzrukhal's jaw clenched, "Well, if you ever change your mind I am at your disposal." He shot a glance over to Dr. Barrows, "Come along, Charon."

I looked back up and Charon. He'd been watching me. As they left the Chop Shop I couldn't help but get the feeling he was confused. He probably couldn't believe I'd survived.

Neither could I.

The doors shut behind them allowing the three of us to relax.

Dr. Barrows let out a long frustrated sigh. "I hate that guy."

"He's a real bastard," Nurse Graves spat.

"That was Charon? _The_ Charon that saved my life?"

They nodded.

"Why would he do that?"

Dr. Barrows shrugged.

"We assumed you worked for Ahzrukhal," Nurse Graves answered. "Clearly, we were wrong."

"Are acts of heroism rare for Charon?"

Dr. Barrows snorted, "Rare? I didn't think it was even possible. He's just as bad as Ahzrukhal, in my opinion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he does anything Ahzrukhal tells him to. _Anything_."

I shook my head unable to believe _anyone_ would take orders from a guy like _Ahzrukhal_. "Why would he do that?"

"He gets paid to," Nurse Graves said. "I mean, why else would he?"

"There aren't enough caps in the world…" Dr. Barrows trailed off.

I nodded in agreement. But… that couldn't be right. A guy like that would have left a girl like me out to die. Hell, a guy like that wouldn't have even waited for my body to go cold before searching it for valuables.

I shook my head. The reason didn't matter. The fact is that he did. Despite what Dr. Barrows and Nurse Graves said, there had to be a good person within that behemoth.

I yawned.

Dr. Barrows chuckled, "Three days isn't enough?"

I smiled, "I don't think mutant induced comas count, Doc."

"Suppose not, "he said with a smirk. "Let Graves know if you need anything."

I nodded, "Mmmmmhmmm…" I said dreamily as I cuddled up to my pillow ignoring the smell of mold filling my nostrils.

I fell asleep to the sound of Dr. Barrows scribbling on that damned clipboard.

As it turns out, there wasn't much to do in Underworld. Doctor's orders were to stay in bed. Not that I minded, really. It felt like weeks before I was able to walk around without mind crippling pain. Besides, after everything I'd been through I needed a vacation.

When I was _finally_ allowed to wander I spent a lot of time at Carol's Place. It didn't smell like mold there, and Carol was nice to talk to. She had been so excited when I told her I was a friend of Gob's. Gave me a discount and everything.

I hadn't had the courage to tell her what had happened to him, though. Or about the son of a bitch he was working for. Even if I'd wanted to, I felt like Gob wouldn't want her to know. I know that were I in Gob's shoes, I wouldn't want anyone back home to find out. Least of all Dad.

I didn't go into the Ninth Circle. Maybe it was the way Ahzrukhal made my skin crawl. Maybe it was… no. It was definitely the way Ahzrukhal made my skin crawl.

I would have to thank Charon when Santa's little helper wasn't around.

I was packing up my things while both Dr. Barrows and Nurse Graves slept off another long night of researching. I looked up from my pack when the clinic doors opened.

Carol came in holding a small envelope in her hands. She smiled, "I heard you were leaving, and I… I just needed to tell Gob how much I love him. Would you mind giving this to him?"

I smiled as I reached for the letter. "I will make sure he gets this as soon as I can."

She smiled, though I could tell there was something else she wanted to say.

"Will you keep him safe?"

"Keep him safe?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

She gave me a look that could only be described as motherly, "Dear, I've been around long enough to know when people are hiding things from me."

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, "Busted…"

She nodded crossing her arms, "I can only assume that Gobtholomew has gotten himself into a world of trouble out there in the wastes."

I bit my lip. Partially out of guilt for trying to deceive Carol, but also to stifle a giggle. _Gobtholomew_?

She sighed, "But he's clearly got a good friend in you. So, I want to know, will you keep him safe?"

I looked her in the eye and stuck out my hand, "I will. I promise."

She seemed to relax as she shook my hand.

Letting go I had to ask, "Gobtholemew?"

She chuckled, "He said it was a family name."

"I'll have to remember that when I get back to Megaton," I said giggling.

"Oh! Don't tell him I told you," she said guiltily.

"I'll tell him Greta told me."

She laughed then. A real laugh. I got the feeling she hadn't laughed in a long long time.

She took my hand in hers suddenly more serious than seconds before, "You're such a sweet girl. You'll take care of yourself out there, won't you?"

I gave her hand a squeeze, "Of course I will."

Satisfied, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me, "Be safe, dear. If you need anything, anything at all, Greta and I will be here."

"Thank you, Carol," I said hugging her back. It felt like it had been ages since someone had last hugged me.

Carol was the first to let go, "I had better let you get back to your things."

"Take care of yourself, Carol," I said as she turned to leave.

She waved before shutting the doors to the clinic leaving me alone again. Well, mostly alone.

In a seriously weird way I was a little glad I'd nearly died. People like Carol were a breath of fresh air in a wasteland full of ass holes. Made me feel like all the odd jobs I took here and there were worth something.

I just hoped that in the future I wouldn't need to get a good ass kicking to meet decent people. Just didn't seem like a practical way to make friends.

I looked down at my bag. I didn't have much to pack since most of it was still there from before. I'd bought a few extra odds and ends while on sick leave. Things like med supplies and ammo.

I placed Carol's letter neatly in the pocket where I kept my map so it wouldn't get wrinkled. Looking at the letter sent a pang of guilt into my chest.

How was I supposed to keep Gob safe when I couldn't even save my own ass? Even so, what was I supposed to do? Kill Moriarty?

I grimaced. It was one thing to kill raiders and thugs. It was entirely different when it was someone you knew. Even if that someone you knew was a scum bag.

I let out a heavy sigh pulling my pack over my shoulders. "You'll think of something," I said aloud.

My gaze drifted over to where Bob was leaning against the wall. Didn't even have a scratch on him, that bastard.

To get Bob out of the museum I'd had to strap it to my back with some leather belts and an electrical cord. The job had been flimsy then. Even more so now. It was the only option, however. I'd just have to pray it would hold.

It took ten minutes of awkwardly shimmying and flailing my arms before I'd finally gotten Bob to where he wouldn't fall to the ground.

Thank God the Chop Shop had double doors.

As I left the clinic I headed straight for the exit determined to finally be rid of Bob, and to be one step closer to finding Dad.

I said a short goodbye to Winthrop who had been kind enough to show me around while I was recovering. I also waved to Tulip who had sold me the ammo.

When I reached the doors to the atrium I gave them a hard push. As they flew violently open they revealed a very tall and very wide eyed ghoul, whom I narrowly missed with the doors.

"Charon?" I asked surprised.

He just stood there staring as the doors shut behind me. I noticed he held a briefcase in his left hand. Probably full of evil. Or whatever made him so tall. He held a shotgun in the other.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry!" I stammered, "Are you alright?"

He hesitated, but then gave a curt nod.

He moved for the door, but I blocked his way. He scowled.

"I wanted to thank you."

He looked me in the eye, "Move."

To most people he might have been intimidating, but I, apparently, had a death wish. "I just want to know… how I can repay you. A simple 'thank you' just doesn't seem to cover the fact that you saved my life."

He didn't answer me right away. Just stood there scowling. It was almost like he was trying to frown me out of his way.

We stood there for a long time before he finally said, "Get a better weapon."

"What?"

"If you'd had a better weapon in the first place, you would not need to thank me." And with that he picked me up, Bob and all, moved me aside, and walked straight into hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charon

She was still standing there slack jawed and wide eyed as I made my way back into Underworld. The expression on her face was almost worth the risk of saving her life. If I could remember how to smile, I might have at that.

To be honest, I was not sure why I had done it. Right time right place, maybe. Maybe it had been the stubborn way she had stood her ground even though she had been out numbered, out classed, and already at a disadvantage with that disk hanging off her. Or maybe it was just that I could not watch someone die like that. Not when I had the means and ability to do something. Deep down, though, I knew that was not true.

I am not programmed that way.

Ahzrukhal had not been happy when he had heard I saved a smoothskin from the wastes. Said I had cost him valuable time and money wasting time saving one of _them_ as he took the briefcase greedily from my hands. He had checked the goods at the bar which was unusual for him. Normally he would use some discretion when customers were in the bar.

He was paranoid like that.

As I made my way up the stairs no one looked up at me save for a quick glance or two. When I passed I could hear whispers from those who could not believe I had done something so… _good_. It had been years since I had caused such a stir in Underworld. At least this time I was not ashamed of what I had done.

I stopped for just a moment in front of the double doors. I took a deep breath and pushed my way through.

The stench hit me like a sack of bricks. As long as I had worked there I never got used to the smell of jet, stale air, and mold. It was a sickening smell, and only those who were high enough could stand it. Even if someone did not have the caps to buy the drug, all they had to do was hang around.

Ahzrukhal stood behind the bar wiping off the countertop. His features twisted into anger when he saw me, "What the hell took you so long?"

I approached and placed the case on the bar, "I apologize. It will not happen again."

His lip curled in displeasure, "This is becoming a habit, Charon. I don't like having to wait for my merchandise."

"It will not happen again," I repeated.

His eyes narrowed, "Did you see that _smoothskin_ again?" His voice dripped with disdain.

Without a thought I nodded.

"That's the second time she's made me wait. If it happens again, I want you to shoot her. Understood?"

Again I nodded.

"Good. Now go and watch the bar like a good little employee. I have some… business to take care of," he said patting the briefcase with a sick smile.

I turned then and walked to the back of the bar and into a dark corner. My corner. I spent most of my time there. I did not enjoy it, but, for the most part, I was left alone. Often times Ahzrukhal forgot I was there until he needed something. Other times, well, he could be a creative son of a bitch. By the time I made it back to my post Ahzrukhal had gone into the back room to look over the merchandise.

There were only a few patrons in the bar. All but one sat in a haze of jet vapor. One woman sat alone at a table not far from where I stood. Her cold blue eyes fixed me with a look of the purest hatred. She stood suddenly and gracefully made her way over to my little slice of hell. Her jaw clenched the closer she came.

She came to a halt with little more than a foot between us. "I heard about what you did," she said between her teeth. "Did it take away some of the guilt? Saving that girl? Did it make you feel _better_?" Without warning she took another step forward and a glob of warm saliva hit my eye. "I'll see to it you never forget what you've done, and I'll see to it that one day that you will rot in hell where you belong."

Without another word she turned on her heel and marched right out of the Ninth Circle.  
I wiped the spit from my eye just as Ahzrukhal had come back into the bar. "Charon, I need you to come in here a moment," he said with a wickedly wide smile and even wider pupils.

Like a loyal dog I followed his command despite the growing distaste for what I predicted to come next. It looked like this was going to be one of Ahzrukhal's more creative days.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sunny

I just don't think it can ever be said enough: Super Mutants suck. Not only are they tough to kill, but they seem to be _everywhere_ coupled with the fact that they seem to travel in hordes.

Not to say that I can't handle it. My skills had improved quite a bit over the last few weeks, but they were everywhere. In hordes. With a seemingly endless supply of ammo. My own ammo supply had taken heavy damage, and was fading fast. Lucky for me I wasn't alone.

A woman named Sydney and I had been hired by the same man back in Rivet City to collect some sort of old document. In another world I'm sure it had value, but that day it was just my meal ticket.

When I took the job Abraham Washington had failed to mention the building was crawling with Mutants and seriously delusional robots. The Mutants I had expected. Downtown DC was infested with them. However, the robots were… unique.

Sydney and I fought our way through waves of Super Mutants, survived the attack of the killer robots, and finally the Declaration of Independence was within our grasp. We just had to go through Benjamin Button.

Benjamin Button was probably the last true patriot in the world, and he wasn't going to let go of the Declaration without a fight. His blind loyalty was endearing. He was a robot. Not a real living creature, but I couldn't just put a bullet in him. So, after an inspired moment, I had button convinced I was taking it to our new president, Abraham Washington. That all was well, and we had won the war. It was one of the biggest lies I had ever told, but Button believed it. He sounded relieved when handing me the document. Finally the Declaration of Independence was ours.

We headed back to Rivet City victorious. We had wide cheese eating grins plastered across our faces. The trip back gave us a chance to get to know each other, and after surviving the ordeal that was the National Archives we had a soldier's bond.

We talked about small things at first like our favorite weapons, shared scars, and a few war stories. Then we got down to the personal stuff. I told her about my life in the vault and why I left. It was the first time since leaving the vault that I'd told someone the entire story. Even Gob didn't know all of it. He had enough to worry about.

Sydney shared stories of her father as well. About how he provided for her after her mother died. I couldn't help but feel a connection of the loss of both our mothers. And fathers as it turned out.

"One day he just didn't come home. He'd promised me that this one would be it. The big break we had been waiting for. And he just left me," she said angrily.

"Maybe it's not what you think," I suggested.

"I looked for him. I even went to the meeting spot to see if things had gone badly, but there was nothing. No sign he had even been there."

My brows furrowed. I knew what it was like to be left behind like that, but I at least knew my father loved me. That he had tried to do what was best for me. Sydney had no such assurance. I felt bad for her.

The rest of the way was spent discussing how we would spend our earnings. I hadn't put much thought into what I was going to do when I was finished with the job. My father's trail had gone cold, and I had just been trying to make a living since. Food was definitely a necessity. And ammo.

Sydney was determined to drink most of her caps down at the Ninth Circle in Underworld. I was surprised. Underworld had been pleasant enough when last I'd been there, but the Ninth Circle gave me the creeps. I couldn't understand why anyone would willingly spend time and caps there.

"It's the only place I can go where I can drink in peace. Everyone there is trying to get high, so they don't bother me."

I shuddered, "What about Ahzrukhal?"

She scoffed, "He bothers you, eh?"

I nodded.

She laughed, "He's scum, sure, but the man knows what people need."

_And how to make a profit out of those needs_, I thought.

"He's lucky he's got Charon to look after him and the bar. Otherwise someone would have put a bullet in him already. Hell, even I've thought about it."

"What do you know about Charon?"

She shrugged, "Just what everyone says. Ahzrukhal brought Charon to Underworld one day. Started out as a personal body guard, but as Ahzrukhal's enemies died out Charon was demoted to bouncer."

"And he does whatever Ahzrukhal says? For money?"

She nodded, "I heard he's killed over a hundred ghouls."

My eyes widened. Surely that wasn't true. It had been months since I'd been to Underworld, and I was still no where near figuring out why Charon had saved me. According to everyone I'd talked to, it was more than a freak occurrence. It was impossible.

Once we arrived at Rivet City we headed straight for the Capitol Preservation Society. Abraham paid each of us a fair amount of caps for the Declaration, and a couple other documents I'd thought looked important. By the way he lit up, I'd been right.

Leaving the museum with fat purses made the both of us giddy as school girls.

"Let me buy you a drink," Sydney said once we were out of the city.

I had been thinking on where I should go next. Usually I'd make a trip home, but I liked Sydney. Not to mention if someone offered to buy you anything you didn't refuse. Well, unless they were scum like Ahzrukhal.

I agreed. A small voice in the back of my mind warned against going to the Ninth Circle, but I ignored it. It was just a drink, and then I could go home. Maybe even pick up Dad's trail. Who knew? Maybe I'd get lucky.

We retraced our steps back to DC where Underworld sat in the Museum of History. The closer we got the more I came to regret my decision to join her. I'd never thought myself as a coward, but I couldn't shake the feeling of unease I had. Every excuse I came up with to get out of that free drink sounded like I was ditching Sydney just like her father had. That thought alone is what forced my feet to keep moving down in the metro tunnels, to the Museum of History, into Underworld, and finally through the doors of the Ninth Circle.

As soon as the doors opened I was enveloped in a haze of jet vapor, smoke, sex, and mold. Like a Raider camp. I could feel everyone's eyes watching me as I made my way through the bar, and did my best to look like I wasn't about to throw up. Big girls don't throw up.

I breathed through my mouth hoping that would help as Sydney picked a couple of seats at the bar where Ahzrukhal was watching us intently. As I took my seat I thought I saw the faintest smile on his face, but quickly looked away. Yup. I was a coward. Sue me.

Sydney slammed a few caps onto the bar, "Two shots of the strongest shit you got."

I'd never had much alcohol in my life. Back in the vault Amata and I had stolen a near empty bottle of vodka from the kitchen when we were seventeen. As the small glass was set in front of me I hoped this was something similar, and not mold in liquid form.

"You gonna stare at it all day, or are you going to drink it?" Sydney had been watching me.

In answer I picked it up and threw it down my throat. It felt like fire going all through my body. My body rejected the foreign substance sending me into a fit of hacking and coughing. Tears stung my eyes as Sydney laughed and slapped me in the back.

"Don't worry, kid. A few more and you won't feel a thing." She downed her shot like a pro and smashed her glass onto the bar.

All I could do was shake my head.

"Hey, Quinn!" She shouted and waved to a weathered looking ghoul as he walked into the bar. "How's it goin'?"

Quinn, who'd been really kind when I'd met him during my last stay in Underworld, ignored her greeting and headed straight for the bar. Ahzrukhal met him halfway. I could tell that they were trying not to be heard, but they weren't that far away, and I couldn't help myself but listen in.

"Did you get it," Ahzrukhal asked impatiently.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to get it today, Ahzrukhal."

"Then why did you even come back here?"

"Look, I just... I need a little something to get me by, you know?"

"You got the caps?"

"Not exactly, but I have this-" he began searching through his satchel for some object he'd collected out in the wastes when he was cut off.

"No caps no service."

"But, Ahzru-"

"Charon, it seems as though Quinn has forgotten this is a place of business. _Remind him_."

Quinn looked panicked, "Oh, no no no no. I'll just go." He was halfway out the door when Charon grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and threw him back into the bar. Quinn crashed into a table and chairs. He scrambled to get to his feet, but Charon was already upon him.

I watched in stunned silence as Charon drew his fist back and slammed it into Quinn's frightened face. Over and over again. No hesitation. No reservation. No emotion. I wanted to turn away, but it was impossible. It was like an explosion. My stomach lurched and I struggled to keep my drink down.

It can't have been more than a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Quinn's face soon looked like bloody brahmin meat, and his choked cries for help sent me to my feet. Like an idiot I hadn't come up with a plan, but I couldn't watch any more.

"Stop!" I shouted. "He's defenseless!"

Charon glanced over, but was unfazed by my outburst.

I turned to Ahzrukhal, "Tell him to stop. There is no need for this."

He chucked, "Sweetie, if I let him go what will people think? I can't have people thinking they can bully me into giving them free merchandise."

"You've made your point, haven't you?" I was shrieking and hysterical, but I didn't care. I'd never been more disgusted in my life. The worst part wasn't even that it was happening, but that I was the only one who seemed to care. Like Charon, there was no emotion on the faces scattered around the Ninth Circle.

Ahzrukhal just laughed and let the beating continue.

Without thinking I leaped from my spot by the bar and on top of Charon. I'd caught him unaware and he fell to the floor with a grunt of discomfort. Quicker than I could have imagined he was on his feet again, grabbed me by the hair, and dragged me across the bar.

I didn't know what he had planned for me, but before I had to find out I pulled my fist back and punched him square in the balls.

He froze just long enough for me to scramble out of his grasp. He recovered quickly, and began stalking towards me. I stumbled backwards frantically searching for my gun. My stomach dropped when I saw it lying on the floor where Charon and I had fallen. Panicked, and out of ideas, I backed up into Sydney.

Just before Charon could reach me, my fingers found exactly what I'd been searching for, and he was face to face with Sydney's Ultra SMG.

"Stop, or I will shoot you," I wheezed. I don't know if it was the gun or the brave face I tried to pull off, but he stopped dead in his tracks.

We stood there for a long moment. Sizing each other up. He still had that same deadpan face that I couldn't read. Every instinct told me to run. Just get out while I could, but I couldn't. My sense of duty and curiosity planted me firmly between a rock and Charon.

He, on the other hand, looked directly at Ahzrukhal. Like I wasn't even there.

"You have your orders," Ahzrukhal said darkly.

Charon only took a single step toward me when I let off a warning shot. Well, it wasn't much of a warning. It grazed his left arm. He growled angrily, but made no more moves to get closer.

"The next one goes into your head," I warned.

The next thing I heard was the unmistakable sound of a hammer being pulled back and the barrel of a gun placed directly behind my head. "Put the gun down, sweetie." Ahzrukhal cooed.

I didn't. I wasn't getting out of this alive, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Last chance."

"Put the damn gun down, Ahzrukhal." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Quinn, barely standing, welding my old vault pistol.

For a long moment nobody moved. Nobody breathed. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, but finally I felt the pistol move away from my head. I only relaxed when I heard it clatter to the floor.

I hadn't realized it until that moment, but I'd been holding my breath. I began to inhale and exhale slowly in hopes of calming my nerves, but it only brought the feeling of nausea I'd been fighting.

"Now what," Ahzrukhal asked annoyed.

"Now I'll put us all out of your misery, you son of a bitch."

"No!" I shouted.

If looks could kill. "Why the fuck shouldn't I kill him?"

"I have some questions I want answers to."

"Well, that's nice, honey, but that sounds like _your_ problem."

I was really getting tired of the pet names. "I could've let Charon kill you, Quinn," I said icily. "That was _your_ problem." When he didn't reply I continued, "Now I just have a few questions I want answers to, and then you can put as many bullets into him as your little heart desires. Sound fair?"

"Make it quick."

I moved away from the bar, and maneuvered myself around so I could see Ahzrukhal, and still keep my gun trained on Charon.

"Why does Charon follow your orders?"

He laughed, "And why should I tell you? You're going to let him shoot me to death. I don't have to tell you a damn thing, so you might as well get it over with."

"True, but I was just wondering how a small and insignificant man like you obtained the loyalty of someone like Charon."

"I see what you're doing, kid. You think you can use my pride against me." He paused for a moment, "I'll tell you if you let me live."

I chewed my lip while I weighed my options. I didn't really have any. I had very little control over the situation as a whole, and on a more personal level I wasn't doing so well either. What I really wanted was to crawl into my bed and sleep for three days straight. I should never have come here.

Stupid Sydney. Stupid drink. Stupid Underworld. Stupid Charon.

"Put the gun down, Quinn," I said quietly.

"What?"

"Put the gun down and walk away."

"You've got to be kidding me."

I shook my head, "Please leave peacefully."

"Fat chance," he spat, and pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Charon

I had to hand it to her. She was quick with a gun. It would not save her, of course. I was sure that once this whole mess was resolved, Ahzrukhal would have me kill her. Such a waste, but it couldn't be helped.

As soon as Quinn aimed that poor excuse for a weapon she had already taken her shot. He dropped his "weapon" and howled in pain as her single bullet embedded itself inside his hand.

"Leave, Quinn. This is no longer your problem."

I entertained the idea of going after her again, but quickly dismissed it. She was reckless. Not stupid. She would shoot me in a second if given a reason, and my contract did not include sacrificing myself.

After a few curses and promises of revenge, Quinn hobbled out of the Ninth Circle. He would be back. Fool.

"I want answers, Ahzrukhal." She said training her gun on me once again.

"Yes, yes, but first how about you put that gun down?"

She looked irritated, "Just answer the damn question, Ahzrukhal. Before I shoot you myself."

He let out a sick chuckle, "Well, I wouldn't suggest it."

"And why is that?"

"Because Charon will be obligated to kill you upon my death."

"Why?"

"It's in his contract."

"Contract?"

"Yes, sweetie. Charon is bound to me by a contract. He is obligated to follow any order I give him no matter what it is."

"Why? It's just a piece of paper."

"To you it's just a piece of paper. To Him it's his whole life."

"You can't have chosen this," she said looking at me. She searched my face for... something.

"He didn't. He was... specially trained with this contract."

"Brainwashed," she said.

"Oh, now that's such a harsh word. He was trained with special skills that are desired throughout the wastes. It's only natural to have a binding agreement between an employee and employer."

"Sure, but that's not what we're talking about, is it? It's slavery."

"There you go using those bad words again."

"It's the truth."

"Look, sweetie, I don't know what kind of romantic notions you have in that pretty little head of yours, but you have to wake up and smell the radiation sometime."

Her cheeks flared up with anger, but she said nothing. Merely stood there chewing her lip. Mulling things over.

"Now, if you're all finished with this junior interrogation, I have a business to run."

"What would it take for you to let Charon go?"

Ahzrukhal let out a loud wheezy laugh, "And what in the wastes would make you think I would just _let_ Charon go? He's a valued employee! No. I don't think I'll be parting with it anytime soon."

"There has to be some way..."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Did she not know she would not be getting out of here alive? Ahzrukhal would no sooner part with my contract than he would with his own dick.

But I could see the gears turning in his head. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to do me a favor. A small favor."

"Get to the point."

"Ha ha. You see, I don't like loose ends. That Quinn fellow pointed a gun at me. If word gets out that I let him live after that, soon others will think it's okay."

"Maybe you should work on your people skills."

He shot her an angry look, "I want you to finish what Charon started. Get rid of Quinn, and I'll give you the contract."

"How about I give you five hundred caps for the contract, and we'll call it even?"

Obviously Ahzrukhal had not expected this, and was taken aback. He recovered quickly, however, "Two thousand."

She shook her head, reached into a pouch attached to her belt, and pulled out a fat bag filled with caps. "A thousand caps," she said overturning the bag and letting the contents fall onto the bar.

Ahzrukhal practically drooled all over his shirt. He had not anticipated this, but he was greedy. He couldn't turn away cold hard caps. She had him by the balls, and she knew it.

"Fine," he said angrily making his way to the wall safe.

I watched as he turned the dail to put in the combination and open up the safe. I watched as he reached in and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. I watched as he extended it to her. I watched as she took the small sheet into her hand.

I watched as Ahzrukhal let go of my contract.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sunny

My ears were ringing. I stared in open mouthed disbelief as Charon stood over Ahzrukhal's lifeless form. What was left of him was sprawled out like a sack of rotted meat just behind the bar. The rest was on the walls, in my hair, on the ceiling, and_ in my hair_. The stench of blood reached my nose, and my stomach turned.

I tried to make it to the nearby trashcan, took one step, and vomited all over the floor. I hacked, coughed, and gagged for what seemed like hours until my body stopped trying to eject my stomach. I suddenly felt the need to find a cot somewhere and take a _very_ long nap.

A large hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to see Charon mouthing... something to me, but I couldn't quite make it out.

"What?" I asked.

"We. Should. Go." His raspy voice barely made it through the ringing in my ears. By the way he emphasized each individual word I got the sense he'd had to repeat himself several times.

"Oh. Right." I tried standing up straight, but ended up hunched over my stomach with my arms wrapped protectively around my middle.

I took one last look around. The rest of the patrons had either vacated or were still hidden under tables. I left Sydney's SMG on top of the bar. She smirked, "You need to learn to hold your liquore, kid." She nodded her thanks and holstered the gun. I watched as she reached over the bar to grab a bottle of vodka, bring it to her lips, and took a swig.

I gagged, and turned away before I could lose any more of my lunch. "I think I need to see a doctor," I said weakly as we made our way out of the Ninth Circle. I knew I was being dramatic, but I felt terrible. What I really wanted was a miracle pill. Or a nap. A nap sounded _really_ good.

"It would be best not to linger."

I held out the contract still clutched in my hand, "If you want to leave you can. You're a free man now."

"No."

I stopped halfway down the stairs, "What do you mean, 'no?'"

He almost stumbled into me on his way down the stairs, but quickly recovered. "You hold my contract. Until such a time when you have no need of me, I am under your employ for better or worse."

"And now I am releasing you from that 'employment.'"

"That is not possible."

"It most certainly is."

He stared at it for a long moment, "If you did not require my services, why did you buy it from Ahzrukhal?"

"I... I feel like I owe you for saving my life."

He didn't say anything after that, and I didn't want to push the issue. Yet.

We made our way down to The Chop Shop. I wasn't sure what I'd hoped to find, but surely Dr. Barrows had _something _to help me stop wishing I were dead.

Instead I found both Dr. Barrows and Nurse Graves hovering over someone laid out on their examination table. They were so engrossed with whatever they were doing that they didn't even notice Charon and I had walked in.

I took a couple steps closer to get a better look at who they were tending to. From what I could see it was a badly beaten up... woman? She looked like she'd gone through a meat grinder.

"Should we try waking her up?" Nurse Graves asked in a whisper.

"I wouldn't." I replied, "you never know what kind of affect that'll have. Especially with someone this wounded. It would be best to wait for her to wake up on her own."

Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of my voice, and probably shit themselves when they noticed Charon lurking in the doorway.

"Um... uh... Yes. That's my assessment exactly," Dr. Barrows stammered.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked moving closer to examine the unconscious woman while ignoring their questioning expressions.

"Not exactly. She's Reilly of Reilly's Rangers. The Rangers have been poking around Down Town lately. They probably met up with a horde of mutants."

I looked back at Barrows, "Reilly's Rangers?"

He rolled his eyes, "Christ, kid. Did you just crawl out of a vault or something?"

I smiled. "Or something," I said sarcastically.

"Reilly's Rangers are a band of marcs that take on odd jobs around the wastes," Nurse Graves provided. "They aren't like the scum in Talon Company. They have integrity."

"Well, that's good. I don't need another merc group after my ass," I said quietly to myself.

I brought my attention back to Reilly. Her injuries were consistent with a mutant beating. Broken bones that had been reset and bandaged up, cuts and bruises, and a few burns.

"How did she get here like _this_?" I asked in amazement.

"Quinn brought her in."

I cringed. That must have been right before heading up to the bar. "Was she conscious then?"

"No. Just what are you looking for? We've tended to her wounds as best we can for now. All we can do now is wait until she wakes up."

I nodded, "I know. I... it's just that was me not too long ago. I feel like I should help her."

"What could you do?"

I looked up more than a little startled at the sound of Charon's voice. I blinked, "My dad is a doctor. I used to spend a lot of time in the infirmary. I learned a lot from him." The sadness in my words filled the room.

Charon gave a curt nod, but said nothing.

I wondered what provoked Charon's outburst, but quickly came to the conclusion that I would never find out. Instead I turned back to Reilly to assess a particularly nasty bruise on her forehead when her eyes shot open.


End file.
